The cockpit of a sailboat or other small to mid-size nautical vessel usually features seating for the boat's crew and passengers. However, this seating is normally in the form of a bench and not very comfortable, especially for longer runs or voyages, as it does not provide good back support. People sitting on the benches normally must make do with putting their backs up against the side wall of the cockpit that extends up to the winch/coaming deck, which wall is hard and does not extend very far up vertically, as shown in FIG. 1. Passengers may use also pillows or other loose pads, but these do not provide much back support, and they can be thrown out of place or even cast overboard by the motion of the vessel and the sea.